


Not Yet Titled

by thatuncoolchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Human Michael (Supernatural), Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatuncoolchick/pseuds/thatuncoolchick
Summary: Sam and Michael have a revealing conversation.





	Not Yet Titled

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a little something floating around in my head for awhile and I finally decided to write some things down. This is a bit of what I've got so far, it's not that great, it probably doesn't even make any sense, but I'm posting it anyway.
> 
> Also I apologize if the formatting sucks.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked as he stared at the amulet and fought the urge to reach out to touch it. He knew it was the reason Michael hadn't set off his magical alarm system.  
"This?" Michael looked down and fingered the cord around his neck, then looked back at Sam in confusion, "I've had it since I was a child."  
"Do you remember who gave it to you?" Sam asked.  
"Sort of. There was a fire, a few weeks before my 7th birthday, and I'd snuck to the pantry for a snack and then the door wouldn't open and there was smoke. But then there was someone, a man, that came in and got me out, but before he did he gave me this, said it would protect me. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up in the hospital. My father asked where it came from, I told him what I remembered and swore I'd never take it off. I believed it was a gift from an angel." Michael smiled warmly as he looked down and toyed with the cord again.  
Sam watched him for a moment and sighed, "Not quite."  
Michael looked up at him again, "What?"  
Sam looked away, unable to look the other man in the eyes and see the disappointment that was sure to come as he said "It wasn't an angel that saved you and gave you that amulet. I put a protection charm on that stone 200 years ago and wore it around my own neck for just as long. Until I gave it away 20 years ago."  
Michael gasped, and when Sam dared to look at him his face was covered in shock and disbelief, "That's not possible. As you said it was 20 years ago, and you...Sam, you don't look a day over 25!"  
Sam chuckled drily and shook his head, "Witches...we don't age like mor-" he cut himself off, took a breath, "like humans do. Witches are immortal, in the sense that we age very slowly and we are immune to illness and disease. 20 years is not very long for someone like me."  
Michael looked at him then, really looked, and for a while he just looked, but then something passed over his features and he smiled, "I remember your eyes. All night I've been trying to place what was so familiar about you, what made me feel like I just needed to talk to you. It kept nagging at me after I left. That's why I came back, to" he paused a moment and looked down, "I'm not really sure, maybe give you my number, or something."  
Sam couldn't resist reaching out and touching the amulet then, his fingers brushing Michael's collarbone as he did. He felt as much as heard the other man's breath hitch and raised his eyes to meet Michael's. "I felt it too, that connection. Tonight and," he paused as Michael reached up to touch his hand where it rested against his chest as he held the cool stone, "and back then. When I found you...when I picked you up and you clung to me so tightly, I felt...something. I still don't know what it was, but it made me want to protect you. The only thing I had to give you was this..."  
Michael squeezed Sam's hand and used his free arm to wrap around Sam's shoulders to pull him into a hug. Sam's free arm wrapped around Michael's waist as if on instinct, and he buried his face in the taller man's shoulder, breathing him in for a moment and whispering "Thank you."


End file.
